UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest
UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe:Latest is an updated version of the previous game. Information Update re-balances the gameplay and introduces a new Cross Cast Veil Off system. Update adds characters Nanase and Byakuya to the arcades. New characters: Phonon and Mika also join the fight. Version History Version 3.00 (July 23rd 2015) * Nanase and Byakuya from the console version have been added * A new character Phonon has been added * A new cafe stage has been added * "Mutual Situation", a new Hyde VS Seth song has been added * The new story segments from the console version have been added to Arcade Mode * Cross Cast Veil Off has been added. Activate by pressing A+B+C during a certain attacks, except during Infinite Worths * Training Mode is now the same as in the console version * Game balance has been changed and some characters have gained new moves Version 3.01 (September 8th 2015) Character Specific Changes: *Fixed the phenomenon where the webs set up by Byakuya's "Should I plant it around here?" didn't disappear when they were attacked *Fixed the phenomenon where the webs set up by Byakuya's "Should I plant it around here?" dealt chip damage even when they were blocked using the Shield. *Fixed the phenomenon where Phonon's EX "Yuudou Ascend" animation would play out if you cancelled the attack on hit and used another move. *Fixed the phenomenon where Vatista's "Sidereus Fragmentum" dealt more hits than normally when they were detonated. *Fixed the phenomenon where Seth's "Fastfall follow-up move" messed the directions where the moves Seth used after it could be blocked from. *Fixed the phenomenon where Waldstein's "Assault" had his hurtbox the same as during a normal jump. *Fixed the phenomenon where Chaos' "Breathe Out" couldn't be cancelled to other special moves on hit. Other Fixes: *Other minor fixes and improved operation stability. Version 3.10 (June 27th 2016) * A new playable character Mika added. * A new stage added. * Game balance changes * New configurable options in Training Mode * 10 new colors added to each character increasing the total to 30 colors per each * New customization items such as plates and icons Version 3.11 (January 19th 2017) * Fixed the issue when using Yuzuriha's Saki or Yaei'ichirin under special circumstances, you could enter the Stance while the C-button icon for her Stance didn't appear. * Fixed the issue with Mika and Phonon where cancelling 5A or 2A with a Special would allow you to cancel the Special with a normal throw. * Fixed the issue when using Chaos' A-version "That's the prey" and "Repel them" during a combo, Smart Steer wouldn't complete all of its moves. * Fixed the issue with Gordeau where using a Chain Shift after Mortal Slide follow-up Assimilation and then cancelling it to EX Special Attack would lower the damage. * Fixed the issue with Gordeau where using Ground EX Mortal Slide in a combo wouldn't absorb the opponents GRD. * Various minor fixes and improved operation stability. Gallery Image undernight-st_promo.jpg|Promotional Poster Video UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH Exe Latest Arcade Opening|Arcade Opening Category:Games